


Contemplation Et Récompense

by Kaaaaarooooo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Description, Bottom Simon, Fluff, I don't use the word, I hope it's clear on the fic, Just Sex, M/M, No betray, No season 2, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, They are so in love, Top Raphael, but Raphael is Asexual
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo
Summary: Simon se réveille pour une fois avant Raphaël et en profite pour admirer son petit ami.





	Contemplation Et Récompense

**Author's Note:**

> Pas de Bêta.  
> J'ai écrit cet Os avant la diffusion de la saison 2, mais de toute façon pour moi elle n'existe pas.

Cette Nuit là, la lune brillait de milles lueurs, éclairait la ville animée de New-York et se reflétait plus particulièrement sur le gros insigne rouge de l'hôtel Dumort.

En revanche la pièce qui nous intéressait et dans laquelle l'on se trouvait était sombre et silencieuse. En se rapprochant d'un peu plus près, nous pouvions apercevoir deux silhouettes masculines endormis paisiblement l'une à côté de l'autre dans ce grand lit king size, appartenant surement à une époque ancienne.

Soudain la silhouette de gauche se mis à remuer doucement.

Simon sortit lentement de son sommeil. Il remua un peu mais fit attention à ne pas réveiller l'homme à côté de lui. Il se retourna sur le côté droit pour se retrouver face au dos de son petit ami. Il sourit à la pensée de pouvoir appeler Raphaël comme ça. Même si ça faisait plus d’un an et demi qu’ils étaient ensemble.

Malgré l'obscurité, sa vision de vampire lui permettait de voir tout les fabuleux détails du corps du mexicain.

Il laissa d'abord ses yeux errés sur les os de sa colonne vertébrale, puis remonta sur ses omoplates, où il adorait laissé de longues traces, rouge, de griffures, dans leurs moments de passion, et enfin se reposa sur ses épaules fermes et stables, sur lesquelles il s'agrippait, surtout lorsque Raphaël le prenait contre une porte ou un mur, il n'avait pas le choix de s'y accrocher fermement si il ne voulait pas s'écrouler sous le poids du plaisir.

Simon était tellement absorbé dans ses souvenirs, qu'il ne remarqua pas que Raphaël s'était retourné vers lui. Reprenant ses esprits il le remarqua enfin, et retint son souffle de peur de s'être fais prendre en train de l'admirer. Mais Raphaël n'ouvrit pas les yeux, il dormait encore paisiblement et surement profondément. Simon relâcha son souffle, soulagé, même si il ne faisait rien de mal.

Simon était heureux que Raphaël soit maintenant face à lui, il pouvait continuer à reluquer le corps sculpté par les dieux, et le visage d'ange de son amant.

Il reprit l’exploration corporelle de son vampire. Il redescendit ses yeux et maudit dans son esprit les draps de cotons pourpres, qui s'arrêtaient juste au dessus de son appendice. La peau de vampire normalement pâle, avait gardé un petit ton hâlé, presque comme du bronze.

Il voulait tellement tendre la main et le toucher, mais il ne voulait pas le réveiller alors il se contenta de l'admirer avec ses yeux remplis de désir.

Son ventre plat mais ferme et musclé, qu'il aimait tracer de la pointe de sa langue, chaque ligne, chaque courbe, chaque abdominaux parfaitement dessinés.

Ses yeux continuèrent sur leur lancés en montant lentement et s'arrêtant de nouveaux, cette fois, au niveau de ses petits bourgeons rosés. Un endroit très sensible à en croire les petits gémissements qui sortaient de sa bouche à chaque fois que Simon les caressait, les suçotait et les mordillait. Simon gémissait presque à la pensée.

Ses yeux reprirent leurs chemins et se stoppèrent à son cou. Dieu qu'il aimait laisser des suçons et des marques de morsures, pour que tout le monde sache que Raphaël était à lui et à personne d'autre. Il adorait particulièrement, raclé la pointe de ses dents sur la longue veine, planter ses crocs dans le pouls non palpitant de son chef et boire son sang, le liquide chaud et doux à la fois, glissant dans sa gorge facilement et le remplissant d'un plaisir jusque là inconnu.

Juste au dessus se trouvait son oreille, dans laquelle il lui soufflait des mots d'amour dans leur moment de tendresse, mais aussi des mots sales dans leur moment de pure luxure et des affres de la passion. Des mots qui obligeaient Raphaël à se tortiller, à supplier à devenir totalement esclave de leurs ébats.

Il reprit la contemplation de l'homme encore endormi à côté de lui.

Il atterri sur la partie qu’il aimait le plus chez le latino, son visage, si apaisé et serein pendant son sommeil.

Commençant par ses lèvres pulpeuses, qu'il pensait sèche et froide, mais qui en vrai était chaude et douce.

Sentir la bouche de Raphaël sur tout son corps, les trainées de baisers et de salive laisser par sa bouche et sa langue lors de leur passage, et plus que tout sentir sa bouche sur sa queue, dure, tendue et endoloris, ne demandant qu' à être avalée pleinement.

Cela pouvait peut être considérer comme fleur bleu ou complètement stupide mais ce qu'il aimait en fait par dessus tout c'était tout simplement quand Raphaël l'embrassait. C'était un geste simple, anodin, parfois chaste, parfois rugueux, parfois humide, parfois sur sa bouche, sur son nez, son front, des baisers d'une telle intimité que tout son corps frissonnait de bonheur. Des baisers qui le faisait sourire et qui faisait sourire son amant tout autant, et c'était extrêmement précieux pour lui. Si rare mais si beau, pure et enchanteur. Il était toujours hypnotiser par le sourire blanc, étincelant et sincère du latino.

Il passa maintenant à son petit nez arrondi, qu'il trouvait tellement mignon, surtout quand il le fronçait. Il savait que c'était enfantin et que Raphaël roulait ses yeux à chaque fois, mais il se ravissait d'attraper ses joues et de frotter son nez contre le sien, un baiser esquimau, tout simplement.

Suivant l'arrête de son nez il atterri sur ses yeux, même clos il pouvait imaginer ses yeux chocolats, presque noirs, sombre, profond, intense. Même si c'était difficile de lire une quelconque émotion au début, avec l'habitude il avait appris à lire dans les yeux du plus petit. Il savait maintenant reconnaître, même avec un visage impassible, ses émotions, surtout quand celle-ci lui criait amour, tendresse, désir, passion, luxure. Tout cela lui était réservé à lui et à lui seul.

Il détacha ses yeux de ses long cils qui lui chatouillait les joues, pour se concentrer sur ses sourcils non froncés et comme toujours parfaitement dessinés, que parfois même, Simon se demandait si il ne les crayonnait pas, mais bien évidemment il ne lui demanderait jamais, il se ridiculisait déjà assez comme ça.

Hissant ses yeux une avant dernière fois, vers son front lissé, où il aimait y déposer un petit baiser, très léger, le plus souvent lorsqu'ils devaient se séparer pour une très courte durée, ou que l'un d'entre devait partir précipitamment.

Sa dernière étape et qui donc malheureusement annonçait la fin de sa contemplation, l'amena au niveau des cheveux corbeaux parfaitement géli..Oh non pardon, ses cheveux normalement gélifiés et coiffés en arrière étaient maintenant naturels, démunis de tout produit, qui du coup formaient de petites boucles, dont 2 ou 3 mèches tombaient sur son front, souples et très soyeuses. Il le savait parce qu'il avait passé mainte et mainte fois ses mains dedans.

Hm...Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait agripper les cheveux de Raphaël lors de leurs ébats. Gratter sur son cuir chevelu quand celui-ci le taquinait, mais surtout y enterrer ses 2 mains, foirer sa coiffure et tirer sur les brins noirs avec force, lorsque Raphaël avait sa tête plongé entre ses cuisses et qu'il le suçait goulument.

Merde. Simon avait fermé les yeux et ne put cette fois retenir un gémissement à la pensée. Il entendit le froissement des draps, rouvrit les yeux et tomba directement dans ceux, cette fois ouvert, du moins à peine et encore endormis de Raphaël.

"Hey". Dit Raphaël d'une voix rocailleuse, et laissa échapper un bâillement.

"Hey" Répond Simon en souriant tendrement.

"Ca va? Je t'ai entendu gémir. Tu as fais un cauchemar? Demande Raphaël d'un ton inquiet.

"Oh...non, non je n'ai pas fais de cauchemar, loin de là au contraire, je..." Simon s'arrêta avant d'en dire trop et de se ridiculiser, mais Raphaël le regardait d'un air taquin et un grand sourire espiègle ornait son visage.

"Hm, je vois, tu faisais un rêve...coquin. Dit -t-il toujours en souriant. "De moi j'espère." Rajouta t-il en ricanant.

"Quoi???" Cria Simon. "Non, je...non, pas du tout, je, c'est juste que..." Simon bafouilla et s'il il pouvait rougir, il savait qu'il serait rouge comme une tomate.

Raphaël Rigola. "Je te taquine _Idiota."_ Il se pencha vers Simon, pour un baiser de bonjour que Simon lui accorda avec un grand plaisir.

Simon se recula et dit. "Pour être honnête, non je ne faisais pas un rêve érotique, du moins pas totalement. Mais depuis que je me suis réveillé, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de t'admirer, chaque partie visible de ton corps et ton visage, et du coup je repensais à nous, nos baisers, nos caresses, et...nos ébats et je n'ai pas réussi à me retenir de gémir à la fin. Je suis désolé." Simon s'étonna lui même d'avoir été aussi franc.

D'un coup un éclat de rire retentit de la bouche de son voisin." _Dios mio, cariño_ , pourquoi tu t'excuse?"

Raphaël prit le visage de Simon dans ses 2 mains, s'approcha de lui jusqu'a ce que ses lèvres soient seulement à quelques centimètres de celles de son amour. Il le regarda profondément dans les yeux et lui chuchota. " Tu crois vraiment que tu es le seul à admirer le corps de l'autre pendant son sommeil. Je le fais aussi quand je me réveille avant toi, et je me régale. Tu es tellement magnifique _mi amor_."

Raphaël ferma le minuscule espace entre eux et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent, et leurs langues s'emmêlèrent dans un combat sans merci, leur gémissement en harmonies. Ils se détachèrent environ une minute après, sans pour autant s'écarter l'un de l'autre.

Raphaël prit la parole. "Est-ce que tu veux?"

"Veux quoi?" Répondit Simon

Raphaël lui chuchota suavement à l'oreille. "Tout"

Les yeux de Simon s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise. "Oui j’aimerais mais, tu es sûr ? Ce n’est pas parce que je t’ai dis que je t’admirais et que je t’ai fais comprendre que j’avais envie de toi que ça veux dire que l’on doit le faire, je sais que tu n’en as pas tout le temps envie et c’est normal, je comprends, je ne veux pas te forcer à le faire, ou je ne veux pas que tu le fasses juste pour moi et que toi tu n’y prennes pas de plaisir, je…"

Raphaël le coupa avec un baiser extrêmement tendre et lui dit d’une voix douce. " Oh _mi amor,_ je t’aime tellement. Mais ne t’en fais pas, j’en ai envie aussi. Tu sais que je ne te l’aurais pas proposé si je ne voulais pas, je te le promets. Alors maintenant je vais réitérer ma question…Est-ce que tu veux que je te fasse tout ce que tu désire ce soir ?"

"Oui. " cria presque Simon.

"Hm... Oui quoi bébé." Raphaël à déplacé ses mains vers les hanches de Simon et commença à les caresser de hauts en bas, très doucement.

"Je veux que...Je veux que...tu...di...Jésus, je veux que tu me suce et que tu me baise." Supplia Simon.

Raphaël ricana au désespoir de son amant. "Avec grand plaisir, couche-toi sur le dos bébé". Simon obéit immédiatement, écarta même ses jambes pour que Raphaël puisse s'installer entre elles, ce qu'il fit tout de suite, tout son corps planant au dessus de celui de Simon et sa bouche survolant la sienne.

Plongeant son regard dans celui de l'amour de sa vie il lui dit. "Tes désirs son des ordres _mi amor_."

Raphaël détacha ses lèvres de celles de Simon pour aller immédiatement attaquer son cou, de petits baisers bouche ouvertes et de petites morsures qui faisaient haleter Simon.

Il abandonna son cou et descendit directement au niveau de ses mamelons rosé et déjà tendus. Pendant qu'il taquinait celui de gauche en le faisant rouler entre son pouce et son index, et en le pinçant doucement quelques fois, il tourbillonnait sa langue autour de son mamelon droit. Simon ne pu s'empêcher d'enfoncer son corps plus proche de celui de Raphaël pour plus de friction, il mit sa main dans ses cheveux et tira doucement sur les mèches.

Raphaël releva la tête pour regarder Simon, celui-ci le regardait à travers ses longs cils et ses yeux à moitié fermés, voilés de désirs. Il était tellement beau et sexy avec ses cheveux foirés et sa bouche légèrement gonflée des précédents baisers. Il était chanceux d'avoir ce magnifique homme rien que pour lui et de pouvoir se réveiller chaque nuit à ses côtés.

Simon le sortit de ses pensées en lui disant. "Raphaël s'il te plaît."

"Hm ne t'en fais pas bébé, je ne fais que commencer." Répondit Raphaël.

Raphaël redescendit immédiatement tracée du bout de sa langue le corps de Simon. Grâce à la formation il avait acquis des abdominaux biens dessinés que Raphaël pris plaisir à lécher et embrasser, lentement, doucement, taquinant la patience à fleur de peau de Simon. Il arriva au niveau de la petite ligne de cheveux qui descendit jusqu'a son membre déjà tendu et durci qui n'attendait qu’à être englouti.

Les hanches de Simon sursautèrent. Il n'en pouvait plus, pourtant Raphaël ne lui avait encore presque rien fait.

"Raphaël, putain, je t'en prie." Supplia Simon

Raphaël ricana. "Impatient". Il se pencha en avant et pris profondément la bite de Simon dans sa bouche chaude.

Simon jeta sa tête en arrière, arqua son corps et cria le nom de son amant.

Raphaël relâcha son membre, entoura la base avec sa main, traça la fente inférieure avec sa langue, tourbillonna autour de la pointe, et pompa la base légèrement. Il reprit ce qu'il pouvait dans sa bouche avec de petits hochements de têtes. Il accéléra le rythme, le suça goulument en synchronisation avec sa main.

Simon enterra ses mains dans ses cheveux, gratta sur son cuir chevelu et tira sur quelques mèches en maintenant légèrement la tête de Raphaël contre son sexe. Il ne pouvait et ne voulait pas s'empêcher de gémir. Il voulait que son amant entende l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Alors il gémissait fort, haletait son nom, des gros mots et des mots incompréhensibles.

Après quelques va-et-vient Raphaël sentit quelques gouttes de pré éjaculatoires légèrement amer, mais pas désagréable sur sa langue. Il gémit à la sensation, ce qui envoya des vibrations directement à la queue de Simon.

"Ah... Raph... Rapha... Raphaël.. di... Je... ng... Je vais venir."

Comprenant le besoin de son amant, il enleva sa main et avec une dernière poussé qui le fit toucher le fond de sa gorge Simon ne put se retenir plus longtemps et explosa dans sa bouche. Son sperme se déversa entièrement, Raphaël l'avala précieusement, quelques gouttes coulant un peu sur les coins de sa bouche et sur son menton. Il lécha les dernières gouttes du liquide blanc, embrassa une dernière fois le bout de son gland. Il se redressa et fondit sur la bouche de Simon, pour que celui-ci se goûte sur la langue de Raphaël. Simon voulait trouver ça dégoûtant, mais au contraire il trouvait ça excitant.

Ils se détachèrent. Simon était complètement à bout de souffle suite à son orgasme. Il était toujours allongé sur son dos tandis que Raphaël s’était déplacé pour s’allonger à ses côtés, en le regardant tendrement, une main caressant doucement le ventre de Simon.

Simon tourna sa tête pour regarder Raphaël, il ne put soutenir le regard intense de celui-ci et détourna les yeux, qui se retrouvèrent vers le bas du corps de Raphael et…

"Oh". Murmura Simon.

Raphaël suivit son regard et ricana.

"Ne t’en fais pas pour ça bébé, je n’en ai pas fini avec toi, et je te promets que je viendrais uniquement à l’intérieur de toi. "

"Tu es sûr ? " Demanda Simon, d’une voix presque gênée.

" Oh que oui. " Répondit Raphaël d’un ton enjôleur.

Simon convaincu de la réponse et reprenant confiance se releva légèrement et se pencha jusqu'à ce que sa bouche atteigne l’oreille de Raphaël, il lui chuchota suavement. "Je veux te monter. "

"Putain. " Suffoqua Raphaël.

"Oui ?" Demanda innocemment Simon avec un sourire séducteur.

Raphaël se redressa et s’assit jambe tendus contre la tête de lit, il tira doucement Simon sur lui afin que celui-ci soit assis à califourchon sur ses cuisses, le cul de Simon en contact avec le robinet encore dur de Raphaël. Raphaël enroula ses bras autour du corps de Simon et le tira encore plus proche de lui jusqu’à ce que leurs torses se touche. Ils se penchèrent tout les deux jusqu'à ce que leurs bouches se rejoignent dans un baiser passionné, leurs langues se battant dans un duel de danse électrique.

Raphaël détacha un de ses bras de la taille de Simon pour aller tâtonner le tiroir du haut de la table de chevet où se trouvait le lubrifiant. Une fois récupéré, il l’ouvrit, se détacha de Simon qui grogna de mécontentement et étala du lubrifiant sur ses doigts. Simon suivant les mouvements de Raphaël anticipa la suite, alors il se repositionna de façon à ce que Raphaël est accès à son petit trou rosé sans difficulté et pour que ce soit confortable pour tout les deux. Ils étaient toujours dans la même position mais Simon se pencha un petit peu plus en s’agrippant aux épaules de Raphaël.

Raphaël déplaça ses doigts lissés à la jante de Simon, le taquinant, il déplaçait ses doigts tout autour mais ne le pénétrait pas.

Simon gémit "S’il te plaît bébé, arrête de me taquiner."

Raphaël enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son amant, le picorant de petits baisers, il enfonça doucement son premier doigt dans l’antre de Simon, qui ne put retenir un cri à l’intrusion. Raphaël commença à bouger son doigt, apparemment trop lentement au goût de Simon puisque celui-ci se balança d’avant en arrière sur son doigt. Après quelques coups, Raphaël ajouta un second doigt ce qui fit gémir et haleter Simon. Raphaël bougea ses doigts, faisant des mouvements de ciseaux pour étirer le trou de Simon. Cette action fit retomber la tête de Simon contre l’épaule de Raphaël, soufflant doucement contre son cou. Raphael continua de déplacer ses doigts un peu plus vite jusqu'à ce son majeur atteigne la prostate de Simon, qui poussa un long gémissement étouffé. Après quelques va-et-vient touchant son petit paquet de nerf à chaque coups, Raphaël retira ses doigts au grand désarroi de Simon qui grogna de mécontentement, se redressa et voulu protester mais avant qu’il ne puisse dire un mot, Raphaël prit la parole.

"Ne râle pas bébé, mais je ne veux pas que tu viennes avec seulement mes doigts, je te l’ai déjà dit, je veux venir en toi. "

"Hm oui c’est ce que je veux aussi, mais alors dépêche toi, je n’en peux plus, je te veux en moi…complètement. " Répondis Simon et fondit sur la bouche de Raphaël pour un baiser assoiffé.

Raphaël interrompit le baiser, pour pouvoir se préparer. Il reprit le lubrifiant laissé auparavant sur le lit et lissa son pénis avec une grande quantité de liquide. Il rangea la petite bouteille de gel dans son tiroir, qu’il referma. Apparemment il prenait trop de temps, il n’eu même pas le temps de retourné sa tête vers son petit ami que celui-ci avait déjà saisi sa bite et la guidait vers son entrée. Simon se souleva un peu et retomba lentement, jusqu'à ce que le bout du gland de Raphaël pénètre son trou déjà bien étiré.

"Ahhh." Ils gémirent tout les deux en même temps.

Simon continua à s’abaisser pouce par pouce, jusqu'à atteindre, la base, maintenant complètement assis, il s’arrêta un moment pour s’habituer. Raphaël attrapa les hanches de Simon et les caressa doucement. Ils penchèrent tout les deux leurs têtes, leur front se touchèrent, ils se regardèrent tendrement mais passionnément.

"Tu vas bien ?" Demanda doucement Raphaël.

"Oui, tu sais que malgré l’habitude, j’ai toujours besoin d’une minute. Ton pénis est tellement grand." Répondit-t-il avec un petit rire séducteur.

"Oh bébé, tu me flatte dans un moment pareil, ça me fait plaisir, mais si ça ne te dérange pas, maintenant j’aimerais que tu me chevauche, tu pourras me flatter une autre fois." Raphaël dit en riant.

Simon lui mis une petite tape derrière la tête et rit aussi. Il lui donna un coup de bec sur les lèvres, puis sur la joue, et laissa une trainée de petits baisers le long de son menton, jusqu'à son cou, ou il y ré enfouit sa tête. Ses mains toujours bien encrées dans ses épaules. Il recommença alors à bouger, d’abord doucement le chevauchant presque tortueusement, puis il accéléra jusqu'à construire un rythme rapide, presque dans un tempo pop, rebondissant sur la bite de son amant, le son de leur peaux claquants, leur gémissements et halètements en harmonies, le liquide pré-éjaculatoire de Simon coulant le long de son arbre. Simon changea légèrement d’angle pour amplifier leurs plaisirs, quand sa prostate fut touchée il bascula sa tête en arrière avec un cri si fort qu’il pensa avoir réveillé tout les membres du clan, tandis que Raphaël se mordait la lèvre inférieur, pour s’empêcher de crier. Avec ce nouveau rythme et ce nouvel angle, le point sensible de Simon était atteint à chaque fois.

"Ah…ah…ng… _Dios_ …Putain, j’en peux plus _mi amor_ , je vais venir." Haleta Raphaël.

"Ohhhh…Moi aussi, Ahhhh, viens en moi bébé, viens avec moi."

Au bout de 3 va et viens, ils arrivèrent tout les deux ensembles, le sperme de Raphaël rempli l’antre de Simon, tandis que le sperme de Simon dégoulinait sur leurs deux ventres.

Le corps de Simon s’effondra contre celui de Raphaël et sa tête retomba lourdement sur son épaule, dans un cri étranglé ressemblant au prénom de son amant, Raphaël lui vint avec un grognement suivi de paroles presque incompréhensibles mélangeant l’anglais et sa langue natale. Sa tête et son corps se reposèrent contre la tête de lit derrière lui.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes comme ça, dans les bras l’un de l’autre, leurs corps s’emboîtant parfaitement, comme si ils étaient destinés à être unis. Aucun mot n’était échangé, mais ils n’en avaient pas besoin. Les paroles étaient inutiles entre eux, surtout dans ses moments là, justes quelques douces caresses dans le dos. Après ces quelques minutes écoulées ils se déplacèrent enfin.

Simon se redressa et alla s’allongé directement la ou une demi heure auparavant il dormait paisiblement. Raphaël se recoucha à ses côtés. Leurs corps se rapprochèrent automatiquement, leurs jambes s’entremêlèrent, leurs mains venant atterrirent sur la hanche de l’autre. Ils se regardèrent tendrement dans les yeux, souriant doucement.

"Je t’aime _mi amor_ , pour l’éternité." Chuchota Raphaël.

"Je t’aime aussi _mi corazon_ , pour l’éternité." Lui chuchota Simon en retour.

Rien de plus n’était nécessaire, pas un mot, pas un geste. Ils se rendormirent comme ça, en souriant, en se sachant aimer et ce pour l’éternité.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

Venez Discuter avec moi sur [Mon Tumblr](https://juuuunaaaaoooo.tumblr.com/) de Saphaël, Malec, Bughead, Evak, ONE OK ROCK.

**Author's Note:**

> Si il y a des fautes je m'en excuses, n'hésiter pas à me le faire savoir.


End file.
